Nocturno
by VaneCaos
Summary: ¿Puede haber esperanza de calor y vida cuando el mundo parece sumido en la noche y la lluvia? La elfa Elessar repasa su vida durante una noche sin estrellas


**ADVERTENCIA:** El mundo de Krynn pertenece, en su mayoría, a Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman, así como algunos de los hechos que se mencionan aparecen en la campaña oficial Age of Mortals. No obstante, los personajes, sus historias personales y algunas modificaciones en el mundo de Dragonlance son cosa mía.

**NOCTURNO**

_Chof, chof...Mis cansados pasos entre el continuo torrente en que se ha convertido la llanura provocan un sonido de succión, empujándome hacia la tierra enlodada, tirando de mí para que me una a las dormidas conciencias de las cañas y los juncos que, agotada su resistencia por la carga de la lluvia, han dejado de mirar el cielo y yacen ahora, mansas, formando el nuevo lecho vegetal de la tierra anegada. Cada paso, una lucha contra su atracción._

_Ssshhh, sshhhh...El golpeteo continuo de la cortina de agua, que vela el resto del mundo, se intercala con mis pasos, punteándolos en mi mente aletargada y creando la música de fondo, la clave, de aquella partitura que amenaza con diluirme en ella._

_Estallido violeta...Un iracundo árbol de furia descarga desde los cielos, castigando aquella tierra dura que se sume en el olvido. La súbita luz del rayo enmedio de la noche sin luna ni estrellas me ciega, obligándome a bajar la vista hacia mis pies, hundidos en el agua. Paro un instante la marcha y cierro los párpados, presionándomelos con las manos para intentar borrar la impresión en mi retina. Con la oscuridad la tierra renueva su asalto sobre mí, atrayéndome hacia su húmedo interior, prometiendo borrar los temores y las dudas en un abrazo de olvido. Mi corazón apacigua su latido, uniéndose a la sinfonía del agua... tranquilizándose...calmándose..alejándome del ajetreo y el dolor de la vida consciente...La parte de mi ser que es naturaleza responde a la llamada, al impulso primario de fundirse con lo que le envuelve...la lluvia...la corriente...la noche..._

_Un súbito contacto en el brazo ---había olvidado ya que formaba parte de mi cuerpo-- me trae de vuelta a la conciencia con una sacudida psíquica. Veo una mano ancha y firme que me suelta con timidez el brazo --¡no! ¡tócame, ánclame!-- y hago un esfuerzo por enfocar la mirada. La media sonrisa honesta y tímida de Stern relampaguea un instante demasiado breve para desaparecer cuando el humano pasa a mi lado y sigue su marcha, esquivando como siempre mi cercanía. La lluvia inclemente se lleva mis lágrimas de miedo y agradecimiento mientras lucho por controlar la oleada de pánico que siento, intentando que no llegue a perturbar a aquella otra mente siempre al filo de la mía. Cada uno debe sobreponerse a sus propios miedos, es hora ya de que yo lo intente con mis debilidades. Si tan sólo supiera cómo..._

_Un escalofrío me recorre de manera tan violenta que tengo que apretar la mandíbulas para evitar que mis dientes castañeteen. Acomodo mejor el peso de mi mochila y me abrazo a mi misma, deseando poder tocar algo más, algo cálido y vivo que me salve del frío. Siempre me ocurre cuando tengo que luchar contra aquella parte de mí que quiere unirme de nuevo al escenario de la naturaleza, que me llama a compartir la alegría explosiva e irreflexiva de la naturaleza; la melancolía del otoño; el dulce y helado olvido de las primeras nieves...La sangre de mi madre tironea de mí para que olvide aquella parte que se contenta con la contemplación de la naturaleza y abrace la que _es_ parte de ella. Sólo que yo no soy una _sidhe_ completa. No puedo simplemente aceptar la llamada, aletargar mi conciencia y fundirme con el roble. La parte élfica de mi sangre actúa de tamiz, de rejilla, me impide disolverme en los rayos del sol y acogerme al abrazo de la vieja corteza de un árbol. Mi mestizaje simplemente haría que perdiera la conciencia y me inmovilizara...hasta morir con el paso de los días._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había maravillado con la dorada luz del amanecer danzando entre las hojas de los robles? ¿Desde cuándo no había dejado que mi espíritu volara bajo la bóveda de las estrellas y las lunas? ¿Por cuántos años me había reprimido de bailar entre el cascabeleo de los ríos y las hojas, sintiendo la caricia del musgo en mis pies? Solía hacerlo de niña; solía bailar en un claro al atardecer, extendiendo mi conciencia hasta abarcar la de los grandes robles de mi hogar, cada uno en un nivel diferente de despertar, hasta la muda pero colorida presencia de los jazmines y las rosas, bañada en el perfume de la madreselva y sintiendo el etéreo beso de mi madre. Pero entonces tenía a mi padre que me traía de vuelta al mundo físico, que me abrazaba con calor, me besaba los cabellos con una sonrisa y me hablaba de lo que había hecho aquel día, de las pequeñas cosas cotidianas que daban sentido a mi mitad élfica.

Luego llegó la guerra, que me arrancó de los brazos de mi madre y de mi hogar, de todas las conciencias que conocía para arrojarme a un entorno distinto y salvaje. Los profundos, escarpados y nublados bosques de Ergoth del sur invitaban a unas emociones más oscuras, más irrefrenadas. Mi carácter cambió entonces, al tiempo que yo crecía. Descubrí entonces el poder que albergaba para influir en los demás, para atraerlos hacia mí igual que lo hacía la penumbra de aquellos bosques sin guía. También entonces pude dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que provocaba en mí la naturaleza, no sólo gracias al rescate constante de mi padre, sino por la presencia cada vez más numerosa a mi alrededor de jóvenes varones de mi raza.

Nunca hasta entonces me había considerado hermosa ni diferente a las demás elfas con las que compartía estudios y primeros trabajos. Pero mi crecimiento físico puso de manifiesto algo nuevo, que me separó de los demás de mi especie más de lo que ya lo hacía mi comportamiento y mi longevidad: las jóvenes me envidiaban y a la vez me evitaban, deseosas de no verse eclipsadas por mí, mientras que los varones desviaban la mirada o bien me cortejaban. En ninguno de los dos casos encontré el trato cálido y natural que deseaba, pero abracé el segundo por conveniencia. En aquel entorno salvaje y primario, mi lado _sidhe_ se manifestó con mayor facilidad, y resultaba muy conveniente la presencia voluntaria de alguien a mi lado para traerme de vuelta al calor...aunque con un contacto diferente al que yo estaba acostumbrada.

Mientras chapoteaba torpemente en el barro de Kern, helada hasta el tuétano, recordé con culpabilidad las veces que me había dejado abrazar y besar por jóvenes elfos de los que ya apenas recordaba el nombre, perdida en las sensaciones que me provocaba aquélla nueva forma de contacto, sin que en ningún momento mi corazón se comprometiera. Hice daño a muchos de ellos, que sí albergaban sentimientos profundos hacia mí, ahora lo sé. Quizás por eso acepté como una expiación lo que ocurrió luego.

_-"¡Vanir! ¡Anochece, busca algún refugio!"_

_-"¡Haré lo posible!" _

_La atronadora voz de Red me saca de la ensoñación. ¿Realmente anochece?. Soy incapaz de distinguir día y noche en aquella penumbra perpetua que se traga la tierra. Vislumbro la figura de Vanir, embozado en su capa, que se pierde entre las sombras, mientras el resto del grupo, gracias sean dadas a los dioses, hace un alto. Era pleno día la primera vez que vi a Jhaelenn. _

El nombre me provocó una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, incluso años después de que la sangrienta herida que había amenazado con partirme se hubiera cerrado, dejando sólo una leve cicatriz. Conocer a Jhael fue como ver salir el sol tras décadas en las tinieblas. Era inteligente, de mente ágil y palabras generosas, con el don de la música, la canción y la danza, y hermoso a la dorada manera de los qualinestis. Jhael y yo encajamos como dos piezas de un puzzle, repentinamente y de manera natural.

A sabiendas de que luego lo pagaría, aunque demasiado agotada para resistirme, entreabrí la puerta de los recuerdos de aquellos meses felices en Ergoth, cuando todo el resto del mundo, de la guerra y de las penurias desapareció dejándonos sólo una sucesión de días colmados de risas y encuentros furtivos en los bosques. Aún podía recordar como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo los suaves labios de Jhael contra los míos, su cuerpo delgado y los escalofríos que provocaban sus manos en mi piel. En Jhael encontré lo que inconscientemente buscaba: un alma gemela, alguien que calentaba mi corazón y que respetaba, si no entendía del todo, mi parte _sidhe_, alguien que me trataba como una igual y que colmaba mi necesidad de contacto físico. Mientras dejaba caer la pesada mochila en el barro, suspiré. Sí, le había entregado completamente mi corazón, sin reservas y con toda la generosidad de la inocencia. También con toda la ceguera.

Había estado ciega al ambiente viciado que se respiraba en Silvamori y Qualimori, a las eternas rencillas entre elfos del sol y de la luna por la supremacía de la raza. Tampoco había visto que esas mismas rencillas habían enraizado profundamente entre los amigos de Jhaelenn, todos ellos de alta cuna. Y nunca me habría imaginado que podrían usarme a mí como medio para anotarse un punto en aquella carrera. Cuando Jhaelenn y yo planificamos el que tendría que ser nuestro primer...encuentro completo, creí siempre que era algo entre nosotros dos...solos. Me mordí el labio intentando frenar la marea de imágenes y vívidas sensaciones que me asaltaban incluso ahora, la increíble experiencia que había supuesto aquella única noche de amor para mis sensibles sentidos y para mi henchido corazón. Cada caricia, cada susurro, habían amplificado por mil cualquier cosa que hubiera podido sentir hasta entonces. Recordaba como me había susurrado 'te amo' justo antes de tomarme, y había creído que lo decía de veras.

Ahora sé que lo sentía realmente, que siempre me había querido con toda su alma, pero que no había tenido la fuerza de carácter necesaria para sobreponerse a la presión de su ambiente. En aquel momento, cuándo, aún abrazados, intentaba todavía recuperar la respiración y se descorrió la piel de la tienda para revelar un grupo de borrachos y jaleantes qualinestis aplaudiendo la gesta de Jhaelenn y dándole vencedor de su apuesta, el mundo se abrió bajo mis pies y me tragó.

_-"¡He encontrado una colina! Está cerca.- la jadeante y empapada figura de Vanir gesticula hacia el norte- Hay un pequeño roquedal que nos dará algo de refugio. No estaremos secos, pero al menos no se nos llevará la corriente"._

_Gracias de nuevo por tus dones, Quenesti-Pah. Recogemos las mochilas y reanudamos el paso, incapaces de seguir en pie por mucho tiempo. Los extenuados rostros del grupo y de los mercenarios que nos acompañan revelan que necesitamos rendirnos al descanso de la noche. _

También había sido de noche para mí durante años. Afortunadamente, soy incapaz de recordar cómo salí de aquella tienda, si me vestí o si simplemente me envolví en alguna piel. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo estuve gritando y llorando en la tienda de mi padre, suplicándole que no dejara que nadie entrara a verme y que no me tocara. Cuando recuperé algo de mi ser, habían pasado meses. Meses en las sombras y la soledad de la tienda, saliendo sólo por la noche para bañarme en los lagos, siempre escoltada por mi padre para asegurarme que nadie, absolutamente ningún alma viviente, hombre o mujer, conocido o no, me viera. Sé que mi padre mantuvo a Jhaelenn al margen, aunque él al parecer se acercaba constantemente a nuestra tienda intentando hablar conmigo. Mi padre intentó forzar un tribunal para que juzgara lo que parecía ser un ataque a su hija, pero el hecho de que el principal testigo -yo- fuera incapaz de articular palabra o simplemente de dejarse ver restó cualquier credibilidad al intento. Por mi parte, el simple hecho de oír mencionar su nombre me provocaba tal ataque de pánico que mi mente quedaba en blanco durante horas.

Fue en aquellos meses de quebradiza recuperación de mi conciencia cuando hice la promesa que me ha envuelto como un sudario hasta hoy: que nadie me iba a tocar jamás. En realidad, ahora veo que no concreté los detalles de aquel voto: ¿nunca me iba a tocar otro hombre, o incluía también a cualquier mujer? ¿Me refería a un contacto amoroso o me estaba negando cualquier manifestación de contacto físico, por inocente que fuera? No, no fue una promesa meditada, sino un grito de rechazo que salió desde mi estómago. Simplemente, no podía soportar la culpabilidad de saber que yo había hecho daño a jóvenes que no lo merecían ni recordar cómo me habían vencido las hábiles caricias de Jhael. Escogí la soledad y el frío por miedo a tener que volver a enfrentarme a algo que podía hacerme daño.

La evacuación desde Ergoth del Sur a Qualinost la hice embarcando de noche, y permanecí embozada en el rincón más oscuro del carguero todo el trayecto, así como los que hicimos por el Nuevo Mar hasta desembarcar cerca de las fronteras silvanestis, donde nos esperaba el ejército. Sabía que la gente me creía loca y que muchos, mujeres en especial, se regodeaban con mi caída en desgracia. No me importaba, nada me importaba. Simplemente, no podía soportar que nadie me mirara y viera reflejados aquellos hechos en mi rostro. Y mucho menos podía soportar que me tocaran, ni tan sólo mi padre. El frío fue continuo todo aquel tiempo.

Si esperaba algo con algún interés era la llegada a Silvanost, a casa, a los árboles que conocía y amaba, a quienes podía llamar por los nombres de los antepasados que habían plantado sus semillas. Anhelaba sobre todo reecontrarme con mi madre, pues si alguien podía entenderme, darle alguna explicación a mi vulnerabilidad ante los sentidos y ofrecerme algún consuelo, era sin duda ella. Deseaba también visitar mi roble espíritu, con su frágil hechura de corteza clara y pequeñas hojas, con su tímida conciencia campanilleando al borde del despertar, en el claro de mi madre. Aquellos pensamientos me daban fuerzas mientras la incesante columna de exiliados recorría vastos caminos en dirección a las sombras de los árboles.

Rumores y advertencias corrían entre nosotros. Los soldados de ojos hundidos nos decían: el bosque ha muerto, asfixiado en los tóxicos vapores de los dragones. Los árboles se han retorcido, sus conciencias se han pervertido y los troncos lloran sangre. El linde entre la vigilia y la pesadilla, entre la vida y la muerte, se ha desvanecido en Silvanost. Nadie les creyó, no después de años de exilio con la esperanza de volver a casa, al milenario robledal empapado de la mágica esencia de los espírtus de todos los elfos que lo habían habitado desde la fundación del reino. Nadie les creyó hasta que la pesadilla se alzó ante nosotros, rodeando con su abrazo de muerte a la nueva ciudad de Silvanoshei.

_La pequeña subida hacia la colina hallada por Vanir se convierte en la más dura de las ascensiones. Todos resbalamos varias veces en la corriente de los torrentes que la circundan, hasta que nos dejamos caer, faltos de vida, en la estrecha meseta. Es apenas un montículo, pero la altura y el roquedal que lo envuelve por uno de sus lados nos proporciona un respiro ante la fuerza del viento y la corriente de los ríos que se haban formado en el llano, aunque no hace nada para aliviar el castigo que nos cae de los cielos en forma de lluvia. Apelo a las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para conjurar comida y agua, puesto que nada puede prender allí para permitirnos cocinar unas gachas calientes. Sin probar apenas bocado, me recuesto en las piedras, cubriéndome a mí y a una extenuada Ygraine con las pieles de una de las tiendas, intentando aislarnos algo del aguacero. Ygraine cae dormida casi al instante pero, a pesar de mi fatiga, los pensamientos que alborotan mi mente me impeden asumir el tranquilo estado de la meditación. El horizonte es una mancha negra y oscura, tal como lo había sido el horror que encontramos en Silvanost._

La visión del bosque muerto y retorcido, en silencio y rodeado de verdosos vapores pestilentes, nos robó el habla. A mí la avalancha de ira, dolor, agonía y tormento de los árboles y las plantas casi me robó la cordura. Sentía las devastadas sensaciones que emanaba toda la antigua vida del bosque como agujas clavándose en mi mente y en mi alma, oscureciendo mi conciencia, mientras las lágrimas y los lamentos por los antepasados heridos se elevaban constamente desde todos los campamentos y las nuevas ciudades. También los lloros por los soldados muertos, consumidos por los espectros de elfos caídos en la pesadilla y que aún vagaban sin descanso. Sí, parecía que toda vida y toda alegría hubiera desaparecido de la tierra.

¿Qué habría sido de mi madre, anclada a su roble? ¿Habría perecido entre tormentos o habría conseguido sobrevivir gracias a su magia? Ninguna noticia nos llegó. El claro donde vivía se encontraba muy dentro en los bosques, cerca del antiguo corazón del robledal, y hasta allí aún no habían llegado los kirath, los exploradores de la Casa Protectora que estaban sacrificando sus vidas siendo los primeros en avistar los horrores de cada zona inexplorada. En completo estado de shock, casi olvidé lo sucedido en Ergoth, casi. Lo único bueno que puedo recordar de aquellos tiempos es que, quizás por vez primera en siglos, todo el pueblo silvanesti trabajó en pos de un mismo objetivo, de un foco: devolver el bosque a su estado original, limpiar el veneno de los dragones y desterrar la pesadilla de Lorac allá de donde nunca debió salir, purificar la tierra y sus criaturas y volver aspirar el olor del musgo y los helechos. Todas las casas, sin excepción, trabajaron con este fin, lideradas por el Consejo de las Casas y por la Reina en persona.

La Casa Protectora, con los kirath como punta de lanza, conquistaba palmo a palmo de cada cuadrante de bosque, con el apoyo de la Casa Mística al completo. Una vez asegurado y limpiado cada sector, las demás casas reconstruían caminos, sembraban nuevos cultivos que permitieran traer de vuelta a más exiliados, reparaban viviendas, tejían ropas y fraguaban armas para los soldados. La Casa Jardinera trabajaba detrás de la Casa Mística, devolviendo sus formas a los agotados árboles, prestándoles su apoyo y su fuerza para volver a erguirse hacia los cielos. Mi padre y yo vivimos años en una sucesión de campamentos, cada vez más adentrados en el corazón del bosque.

La pena me consumía, la constante exposición al dolor de la naturaleza me dejaba a veces casi en letargo, sin poder moverme ni abrir los ojos. Recordé cómo deseaba poder hacer algo más, poder curar con mis propias manos no sólo al bosque, sino también a los soldados que agonizaban ante mis ojos y a los corazones de tantos elfos que se dejaron morir de pena. ¡Qué grandiosa aspiración para una jardinera! La necesidad de hacer algo más me mantenía en vela, en un estado de perpetua ansiedad siempre que el dolor no me paralizaba. Fue entonces, en la inmensidad de la desgracia que afrontábamos, cuando empecé a perdonar a Jhael, cuando empecé a pensar que, quizás, comparado con las auténticas miserias del mundo, la pequeña ruindad de unos cuantos no tenía importancia alguna y que, en el fondo, quizás me lo merecía. Sí, traer de nuevo al bosque a la vida, y ayudar en las más sencillas tareas de apoyo a los clérigos de los campamentos se convirtió en una especie de expiación por los pecados que había cometido, por las cosas que había dado por sentadas y que no había sabido apreciar: por haber creído que las lunas y las estrellas siempre velarían por nosotros desde los cielos, que tras la noche siempre vendría el amanecer cargado de rocío, que los elfos y yo siempre tendríamos un hogar, por creer que siempre habría unos brazos que me estrecharían y no agradecerlo... La lista de mis pequeños actos egoístas era enorme.

Me olvidé un poco de mí misma en aquellos tiempos, empezando a encontrar satisfacción, y no sólo dolor, en la curación de las plantas y los árboles, y en alguna sonrisa de agradecimiento de los soldados a los que ayudaba a lavar sus heridas si era necesario.

_Un pequeño golpecito contra mi pierna, el restregarse de un cuerpecillo cálido me trae de nuevo al presente. Abro los ojos --¿casi estaba consiguiendo meditar?- y veo sólo oscuridad, hasta que un afectuoso ronroneo hace que mire hacia mi falda. Unos sesgados ojos esmeralda, donde brilla una inteligencia no sólo animal, me contemplan sin parpadear. Shae, el familiar de Ygraine, debe haber sentido mi zozobra y ha salido de su zurrón para saltar a mis brazos. Acaricio el empapado pelaje de un negro lustroso del gato feérico, cuidando de no tocar sus delicadas alas de mariposa, mojadas y pegadas a sus costados, mientras recoloco las pieles que nos cubren para intentar aislar algo más al animal, mientras le rasco detrás de las peludas orejas._

_-'Duerme, pequeño, no hay nada que deba mantenerte despierto'- le digo, en la suave lengua de los nuestros._

_Shae se lame el hocico con su pequeña lengua rosada y, súbitamente, una imagen se proyecta en mi mente: me veo a mí misma tapándome el rostro con las manos, mientras el aura a mi alrededor se oscurece hasta volverse negra, el concepto felino de la tristeza. El gato frota su cabecita contra mi mano, ronroneando, y la oleada de gratitud que me embarga ante el súbito consuelo de un ser tan pequeño amenaza con hacer brotar lágrimas de mis ojos. Estrecho al animal contra mi pecho, frotándole la cabeza con mi barbilla mientras le rasco la suave barriga._

_-'La noche y la lluvia me entristecen, pequeño, igual que a ti. Cuando vuelva a salir el sol y nos caliente la piel los dos nos reiremos'- Beso su dura cabecita y le acomodo en el regazo de Ygraine-'No te preocupes por mí, Shae; es el sueño de tu ama el que debes velar'._

_El animal se acomoda entre las piernas de Ygraine, pero percibo durante un rato su enigmática mirada fija en mí, observándome. Mi madre también había tenido los ojos verdes..._

Percibí enseguida el cambio en mi padre después de que hablara con el capitán de los kirath del cuadrante contiguo al que ocupábamos nosotros. Estábamos ya en el antiguo corazón del robledal, en el bosque que existía desde antes de que los silvanestis iniciaran su costumbre de expandir el reino plantando un nuevo árbol con cada elfo nacido. El ejército y la Casa Mística hacía poco que habían limpiado la zona en la que acampábamos y ahora empezaba nuestro trabajo y el de los druidas: intentar curar a los milenarios árboles y despertar de nuevo la bondad de la tierra doliente, un esfuerzo más arduo cuanto más viejo es el bosque. Llegaron noticias a nuestro reducido campamento, de malignas criaturas que acechan entre las retorcidas ramas del cuadrante contiguo, ocultas entre la bruma, criaturas que comandan a los árboles y los arbustos, atravesando con ellos los cuerpos de los soldados como si fueran lanzas.

Intenté no escuchar aquellos rumores, no dejar que las imágenes fraguaran en mi mente. Pero aquel día oí al capitán kirath hablar con mi padre, decirle que era un antiguo espíritu de los robles, caído bajo la maldición, quien estaba robándole la vida a los soldados. Miré entonces a mi alrededor, sintiendo que me quedaba sin aire. Los troncos retorcidos y la tierra quebrada me habían impedido reconocer dónde me encontraba, hasta que otra imagen, verde y dorada, de aquel mismo lugar rebosando vida se superpuso. Estábamos a no más de dos horas a pie del claro de mi madre, de mi claro, de mi lugar de nacimiento, a unas cinco horas de la aldea en la que habíamos vivido. Aquel espíritu maldito y asesino sólo podía ser...mi madre.

Sentí que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras luchaba por respirar. Oí que el kirath pedía ayuda a mi padre para encontrar el roble de la dríada, asegurándole la protección de todo el destacamento. Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Todo iba a salir bien, entonces. Mi padre sabría encontrar el enorme roble, protegido por los kirath, y los druidas y místicos podrían purificarlo y apaciguar el espíritu de mi madre, loco de dolor, y luego yo podría abrazarla y besarla, dejarme acunar por sus brazos suaves y su olor a pinaza.

Corrí al encuentro de mi padre, sonriente, pero no me dio tiempo a hablar antes de que él me cogiera por los hombros y me estrechara fuerte, para luego ordenarme --jamás me ordenaba nada-- que me quedara en el campamento, que esperara su retorno de una misión para la cual los kirath le necesitaban. No entendí porqué no me explicaba la verdad, ¿acaso no quería desilusionarme por si, finalmente, resultaba no ser mi madre?. En aquel momento vi que su mirada era atormentada, llena de una desesperanza como yo no le había visto hasta entonces. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que mi padre, en todos esos años de exilio, había envejecido. No eran sólo las arrugas que enmarcaban sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios, ni el perfil fatigado de su rostro amable o las hebras plateadas que empezaban a relucir en sus cabellos...era la mirada cansada y vacía de un anciano lo que lo delataba.

Aquella imagen me impactó tanto que no atiné a articular palabra, sólo pude asentir y contemplar en silencio cómo recogía una pequeña mochila con sus herramientas de jardinería y dejaba que un soldado le colocara una pesada cota de malla que no sabía llevar. Seguí al borde del campamento cuando mi padre marchó en pos de los soldados, equipados para una batalla que yo no alcanzaba a ver, acompañados por un druida de combate y un hechicero de la Casa Mística. ¿Para qué un grupo tan numeroso y tan...armado?. Cuando mi padre se giró para dedicarme una última mirada admonitoria supe sin dudarlo que algo iba mal, muy mal.

Me senté en el tocón de un árbol esperando a que el grupo desapareciera por el estrecho sendero, contando los latidos de mi corazón. Cuando me aseguré que nadie en el campamento me observaba, me descalcé y eché a correr por la trocha levantándome la falda, saltando troncos caídos y esquivando la podrida vegetación que pendía de las ramas ágilmente, sin hacer ruido. Nadie había podido encontrarme nunca en un bosque si yo no quería, y tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora. Aunque la marchita vegetación no respondía a mi pensamiento con la natural empatía que yo solía sentir, forcé su respuesta para no perder al grupo de soldados que peinaba el bosque.

Ahora comprendo que lo que hice fue una imprudencia, que podría haber muerto sin que nadie me hubiera encontrado, atrapada en uno de los agujeros sangrientos que se abrían en la tierra o en el vórtice de alguna pesadilla o, simplemente, envenenada por los vapores tóxicos. Pero parecía que la magia de mi madre, aunque retorcida y enloquecida, había conseguido preservar el lugar hasta cierto punto. Me costó varios intentos dar con el grupo de soldados, agradeciendo que el druida estuviera demasiado concentrado en buscar el claro como para notar mi pequeña influencia.

Tuve que usar toda mi empatía con la naturaleza para poder penetrar en el círculo que los soldados habían dibujado alrededor del claro sin ser vista. Había kirath ocultos tras los árboles y entre la bruma, mientras mi padre avanzaba en silencio, entrando por primera vez en dos décadas en aquel amplio claro del bosque. Me arrodillé tras el gigantesco tronco de una rama caída, ignorando el olor a ¿sangre en descomposición? que emanaba y me tapé la boca con la mano para no gritar. Entre las brumas grisáceas que bañaban el claro, justo en el centro, donde mi madre había querido amorosamente situarlo, estaba mi roble espíritu...lo que quedaba de él. El esbelto retoño había perdido las hojas, su clara corteza era ahora negra y cuarteada, como la piel de un anciano, y por sus grietas supuraba una sangre pastosa. El tronco y las ramas, antaño rectas y airosas, se habían encogido sobre sí mismas, presas de un dolor incesante, y algunas de sus raíces asomaban entre la tierra, congeladas quizás en el intento de huir de aquella maldad que lo ahogaba. Lo peor vino al intentar rozar su conciencia: no quedaba nada de aquella pequeña aura brillante que me había acompañado siempre y que, con los años, podría haber despertado para convertirse en un trent, en un pastor de árboles. Sólo el silencio, la fría muerte, devolvió mi muda súplica. Mi espíritu gemelo había agonizado en la oscuridad todos aquellos años, empapado de la maldad y la pesadilla de la tierra, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, completamente solo. Ahora únicamente era un tocón más, frío y muerto entre la niebla.

Un siseo serpentino me hizo parpadear y volver a enfocar el claro. Las retorcidas ramas de los árboles, afiladas como lanzas, se habían movido de repente, dispersando un olor a podredumbre en el aire. Los gritos desgarrados de varios soldados hicieron añicos la inmovilidad de la escena y oí el ruido sordo de dos cuerpos cayendo desde los árboles. Una suave y malévola risa destacó por encima del susurro de las ramas. No era posible,_ oh dioses_, no era posible...

No podía ser que aquella criatura de pesadilla que se desprendió del gigantesco esqueleto de un roble fuera la misma que había reído conmigo, que me había enseñado los nombres de todos los seres vivientes, que había trenzado flores en mi pelo y me había acunado frente a la puesta de sol. Su suave melena de un verde oscuro, del tono exacto de las hojas de su roble, era una salvaje maraña negruzca sujetada por una corona de hojas podridas, que azotaba un rostro esquelético y pálido como un cadáver. El brillo infernal de la locura iluminaba unos ojos hundidos como ascuas verdes, borrando todo rastro de amor y vida y dejando sólo un odio sin sentido. Zarcillos afilados sujetaban a su cuerpo un sudario de hojas muertas por vestido. No parecía darse cuenta de cómo las espinas se clavaban en su piel, creando una cadena de morados violáceos. Mi madre....aquella pesadilla...avanzó suavemente por su claro, el vaivén de sus esqueléticas caderas una mofa de su antigua apariencia. Los labios cuarteados y amoratados se distendieron en una mueca horrible cuando sus ojos de posaron en mi padre, reconociéndolo pese a todo.

-' Médaron, mi amor...ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que buscaste mis brazos por última vez'.- el seco sonido que brotó de aquella boca apenas lo reconocí- 'Te he echado de menos...'- mi madre alzó unos brazos esqueléticos de largas uñas, como ramas de invierno, hacia mi padre.- 'Tu calor...'- la pútrida vegetación del suelo se enroscó por sus piernas, subiendo también por los tobillos de mi padre, y vi que sus hombros temblaban.-'Tu abrazo...'- temblé de terror al ver aquellos dedos como arañas subiendo por los brazos de mi padre hasta aferrar sus hombros. Oí varios sonidos de cuerda, pero no supe identificarlos.-'Tu vida...'.

Vi cómo las uñas de mi madre se alargaban hasta convertirse en finas espinas, a punto de hundirse en los hombros de mi padre. El pánico y la incredulidad que me habían mantenido inmóvil hasta entonces se esfumaron de golpe y salté trastabillando hasta el claro, arañándome las piernas contra las espinas que crecían del suelo.

-'¡MADRE, NO!'

Sólo había dado dos pasos en el interior del claro cuando el aire zumbó con el sonido de los arcos disparándose. Vi las garras de mi madre inmovilizándose en el interior del cuerpo de mi padre y oí el ruido de los impactos contra su espalda, precisos, al tiempo que sus ojos se desorbitaban. Arrobada, seguí el esputo de sangre tiznada que brotaba de la boca de mi madre para resbalar por su barbilla, oí en la distancia un canturreo y olí a azufre. El abrazo de muerte de mis padres se congeló por unos segundos para luego enmarcarse en el rojo de las llamas que lamían el tronco retorcido del roble que había sido mi madre.

La escena infernal se desdibujó un instante por culpa de las lágrimas que empañaron mi visión...malditas lágrimas de niña inocente que me impidieron ver los últimos instantes de mi madre adorada. Cuando pude volver a enfocar los ojos las garras que atravesaban los hombros de mi padre se descomponían en diminutas virutas. El aire caliente del incendio que consumía el vetusto roble arrastró hacia mi cara pequeños fragmentos de hierba y hojas...el cabello de mi madre... La repulsión y el horror se cobraron su precio y caí sobre la pútrida tierra húmeda y blanda de Silvanost, aspirando el olor a fuego y sangre del que había sido mi hogar.

_Me abrazo las rodillas contra el pecho, desesperada por sentir algún calor, mientras apoyo la cara sobre mis brazos. Sé que la humedad que siento en ellos no tiene nada que ver con la lluvia y escondo el rostro. Nadie tiene que ver a la sacerdotisa así, los clérigos son el sostén del grupo, la fuerza de la fe, la confianza en un mundo frenético, la sonrisa y la mano amable enmedio del dolor...nadie tiene que ver a la clériga llorando. _

_¿Por qué recuerdo ahora todo aquello? ¿Qué sentido tiene torturarse con el dolor del pasado cuando el presente ya nos brinda bastantes oportunidades? Los párpados me pesan y el frío hace que casi no sienta las piernas y las manos, pero lucho por abrir los ojos. La noche es una cortina cerrada a nuestro alrededor, que no me deja ver un resquicio de luz y me priva de aire. Intento acomodarme mejor contra las piedras y a penas noto que se me clavan en la espalda. Busco ansiosa algo de luz, algo de color en aquella oscuridad y mi mirada tropieza con el blanco corcel que sigue a Stern desde hace días. _

_El animal está echado en el suelo, con el barro manchando el nacarado pelaje, curvado protector alrededor del humano, mientras parece que su rosado hocico se contente con olerle. A pesar de estar empapadas por el aguacero, sus largas crines y el pelaje inmaculado de su lomo despiden un extraño fulgor que me hace pensar en el brillo de una estrella. La yegua alza la enorme cabeza y mueve sus orejas hacia mí. Hay algo peculiar en su plácida mirada, una especie de comprensión dulce en aquellos ojos oscuros...no, me corrijo, no tiene los negros ojos comunes en los caballos. Inluso desde la distancia, parecen de un color miel. Alza el hocico hacia mí y resopla muy suavemente, moviendo la cabeza grácilmente arriba y abajo. Casi una caricia femenina, pienso. Pero toda esperanza y todo recuerdo de las caricias y el cariño de una mujer desaparecieron con mi madre..._

Mi padre jamás se recuperó de aquéllo. Los clérigos me decían que las heridas de sus hombros, aunque superficiales, se habían infectado por dentro, y que el cuerpo de mi padre debía luchar contra la enfermedad. Pero él no luchó. Como tantos otros elfos, como tantas otras tragedias anónimas de aquella guerra, se rindió a la pena...la enfermedad que más a menudo se llevaba a los elfos a las estrellas antes de que le hubiera llegado la hora a sus cuerpos. Enterré a mi padre bajo el último roble que él había restablecido con sus manos, justo en el linde del cuadrante donde había estado el claro de mi madre, lo más cerca que podría estar de ella en este mundo. Planté un rosal blanco sobre su tumba, para que el resplandor de las flores señalara su emplazamiento bajo la plateada luz de Solinari, pero no pude ver las flores abiertas ni conocer su perfume. Fiel a la doctrina de mi padre, no aceleré el crecimiento del rosal para poder deleitarme en su belleza. Lo planté y bendije la tierra que lo acogía, dejando que creciera con el ritmo natural de las estaciones y las lunas. Así, cuando me llevaron de vuelta a Silvanoshei, la tumba de mi padre era sólo un montón de tierra removida y húmeda, anónima, al pie de uno de los incontables robles del bosque.

Nunca volví a ver el claro de mi madre. No supe, ni pregunté, ni me contaron si se arrancó de raíz el tocón calcinado del gran roble para replantar otro joven en su lugar ni qué fue de mi roble espíritu. Quizás por eso me siento fría y sola ahora, porque mi gemelo de Silvanost murió entre el tormento.

Me llevaron de vuelta a Silvanoshei, una huérfana rota más en aquella guerra, otra muñeca vacía que se movía sin ver. Me asignaron un lugar en los jardines de la Reina, un reconocimiento a mis capacidades y a la vez la expiación del remordimiento de los clérigos y los kiraths por no haber podido salvar a ninguno de mis padres. De cara a los demás, yo era una silenciosa figura que acariciaba los azules rosales de la Reina, que guiaba sus tallos en intrincados dibujos, que velaba por los pequeños árboles y nutría sus raíces. Sin embargo, cuando mis obligaciones acababan no me retiraba a mis humildes aposentos con los demás jardineros. Solía recorrer las calles de Silvanoshei y me acercaba a las figuras que veía como yo: silenciosas, la vista puesta en las copas de los árboles, algunos sosteniendo el broche de un ser querido entre las manos, otros apretando una cinta de cabello...y hacía lo que ansiaba que alguien hiciera conmigo: les abrazaba y les acunaba, les cantaba suaves canciones y escuchaba su dolor, absorbiéndolo y trasmitiéndoles amor, por ellos, por la vida que se nos escapaba de una manera que no creíamos posible, por la tierra que nos necesitaba, por la esperanza de un futuro sin sangre ni lágrimas.

No supe muy bien cuándo sucedió, cuándo la ternura que llevaba dentro tomó la forma del infinito amor de Quenesti-Pah, cuándo supe dirigir hacia ella mis plegarias para que las desdichas de los demás encontraran consuelo. Nunca acudí a las escuelas de la Casa Mística, no sé explicar qué es lo que hace a un clérigo, si su propia fe interior o la elección de la diosa. En cualquier caso, nunca creí que yo fuera digna de que Ella me escogiera para difundir su bondad y su amor, simplemente, ya no podía contener mi pena por el mundo y mi necesidad de darme a mí misma, si era necesario, para traer algo de luz. Tampoco pensé nunca que estuviera haciendo algo prohibido por las leyes de los mortales, que estaba contraviniendo la rígida estructura de casas de los silvanesti escogiendo una profesión que me estaba vedada. La luz de Mishakal nunca fue una profesión ni un deber para mí; lo que sentía era algo muy íntimo, muy privado, que no entendía de casas ni de leyes escritas por manos mortales.

No entendí muy bien lo que me estaba sucediendo hasta que un día, meditando sobre ello mientras acariciaba una de las rosas azules de la Reina, vi cómo la flor cambiaba con suavidad en mis manos, fundiéndose con el tallo hasta formar un liso medallón de madera azulada: en una de sus caras había quedado grabada la rosa, y en la otra las espinas habían dibujado el símbolo del infinito amor de la diosa. Aquel día lloré como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero por primera vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Había encontrado a la vez un foco, un propósito para mi desorientada existencia, y unos brazos cálidos que siempre estarían allí, aunque yo no pudiera verlos. Colgué el medallón de mi cuello con un fino cordón hecho de tallos trenzados, lo único que tenía, y me pareció que era la joya más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Pero el corazón de los mortales es traicionero. Inmersa en mi felicidad al sentirme respaldada por una fuerza superior a mí misma, no me di cuenta de la envidia que suscitaba en los demás jardineros. A pesar de su destreza, ninguno de ellos tenía sangre feérica, ninguno podía susurrar a las flores como yo y ninguno, según supe luego, conseguía suscitar la admiración de la Reina como lo hacía yo, la que menos importancia le daba a todo ello. No me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía en mis recorridos al atardecer, cuando acudía a las casas de los que más me necesitaban a darles consuelo y compañía. No fui consciente de cómo colisionaban las leyes de los mortales con el mundo de los dioses hasta que los soldados irrumpieron en la pequeña casa de aquella solitaria viuda y me arrastraron con ellos, acusada de alta traición a las leyes de Silvanost.

Los días en aquella habitación sin ventanas del edificio del consejo y el mismo juicio que le siguió se me antojan borrosos incluso ahora. Las únicas emociones que recuerdo con claridad son el desconcierto absoluto ante el rígido formalismo del juicio y del veredicto; la soledad y el silencio de la celda, y la honda pena de la Reina la noche anterior a aquella pantomima. Jamás había visto a Alhana Starbreeze de cerca, nunca se me había permitido más que intuir su presencia en la lejanía cuando partía a caballo con su séquito o cuando entraba en el edificio del consejo. Los jardineros siempre nos retirábamos cuando la Reina deseaba el solaz de su flores. Por eso, cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió para dejar paso a la Reina, sola, con un pequeño candil y una bolsa en la mano, dejé de respirar. Aquél era el máximo honor a que podía aspirar un silvanesti, contemplar el rostro de la más bella entre los elfos. Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, reprendiéndome por mi insultante falta de gracia, y me quedé completamente paralizada cuando oí el roce del satén del blanco vestido de la Reina cerca de mí. Oí que dejaba el candil sobre la única mesita de la celda, junto a la estrecha cama, y noté, pasmada, una mano fresca bajo mi barbilla.

-'Levántate, hija, pronto no me deberás honor alguno'.- la voz de la Reina era suave como la seda e igual de rica en matices, pero fue la pena que la empañaba la que me dio alas para levantar la vista hacia ella y alzarme del suelo.

Alhana era alta, de mi misma estatura, reparé, y encarnaba la belleza de todo lo que los silvanestis amábamos. Su larga melena de ébano brillaba con destellos casi plateados, con diminutos diamantes engarzados para asemejar el cielo nocturno. Y en verdad tenía la gracia de una estrella: su piel era pálida y frágil, un rostro en forma de corazón levemente familiar donde destacaban como pinceladas unas finas cejas y unos enormes ojos como gotas violetas, del color del cielo al atardecer. Mientras la contemplaba atónita, parpadeó, y me pareció que aquellos iris habían cambiado de color, oscureciéndose hasta adquirir un profundo tono púrpura. La Reina suspiró, dejando que sus dedos adornados con anillos se enredaran en el brocado de su falda.

-'Elessar, te llamas así, ¿no es cierto?'- asentí mecánicamente- 'Mañana el consejo te juzgará y te encontrará culpable de traición por haber desafiado las leyes que rigen las casas de Silvanost'- la dureza de la sentencia me pasó casi desapercibida, embriagada por la miel de su tono- 'Es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo cambiar...'

Alhana se abrazó un momento, recorriendo con la mirada la celda.

-'No sé aún por qué he venido a verte, quizás mi visita te cause más desazón y más pesar del que ya sufres'- negué infantilmente con la cabeza, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas. La Reina sonrió un instante- 'Tu corazón es bondadoso, sacerdotisa. Me gustaría que pensaras que son las arcaicas leyes de un reino anticuado las que te condenan, no el corazón de su Reina. Nadie es libre en este mundo, ni siquiera yo...'.

No, especialmente no lo era ella, comprendí. No sé porqué, pero sentí un nudo en la garganta, deseando haber podido conocerla mejor antes de que me arrancaran de mi hogar.

-'No puedo revocar la decisión que tomará el Consejo de las Casas mañana, no sin privarme de unos aliados vitales de los que no puedo prescindir ahora. Eres mi cabeza de turco, Elessar,'- su mirada directa y triste me paralizó- 'tú que no tienes culpa de nada y que sólo has traído bondad a mi casa'.

Alhana me dio la espalda por un momento y me sorprendí de lo liviana y frágil que parecía, casi una bailarina. Cuando se volvió hacia mí sus ojos volvían a ser claros y una triste sonrisa bailaba en sus labios pálidos. Me fijé entonces que no llevaba ninguna Joya Estrella en su blanco cuello, ni la que debía ser suya por estirpe ni la que ¿seguramente? le debía haber regalado su esposo qualinesti. ¿Qué amor debía tener entonces aquélla que debía ser reverenciada por todos?.

-'Sé que cuando te veas arrojada al mundo de los hombres me odiarás por no haber impedido tu exilio, pero te ruego que no dejes que ese sentimiento empañe tu corazón, el tuyo no. Es demasiado hermoso. Casi me recuerda...'-la Reina parpadeó un momento, mirándose las manos, y la oí tomar aire poco a poco- 'El mundo de los humanos es brutal y salvaje, no se rige por las normas civilizadas de los elfos. Los humanos se dejan arrastrar por sus pasiones y por la impulsividad de sus cortas vidas...'.

Tuve la sensación de que Alhana hablaba entonces más para sí misma que para mí, y me pregunté qué habría conocido ella de aquel mundo extraño que me describía.

-'Pero hay algo bueno en ese mundo, hija de Quenesti-Pah. Los humanos son más sinceros que nosotros, más agradecidos y también más nobles, cuando entiendas su concepto de nobleza. Y también necesitan personas como tú, quizás más que nosotros'- su mirada era ahora algo más brillante- 'Sufren, Elessar, tanto o más que los elfos. Y tienen menos apoyos para sobrellevar su penuria. Los elfos tenemos largas memorias, no hemos perdido el recuerdo de nuestros dioses y hemos resucitado la fe en ellos con bastante rapidez. Los clérigos son aún escasos entre los humanos, especialmente los sanadores'.

Alhana aferró entonces con suavidad mis manos, sonriendo ante el pasmo que debía reflejarse en mi cara. Estúpidamente, en aquel momento me sentí sucia y llena de tierra y deseé poder estar a su altura. Olía a flores.

-'Si puedes sobreponerte al dolor que va a provocarte este rígido Reino que desperdicia el talento, Elessar, hazlo. Sobrevive. Busca apoyos en el mundo de los humanos, viaja a Solamnia. Hazte un lugar entre ellos. Te necesitan y allí podrás entregar el regalo de tus dones recibiendo más agradecimiento del que nunca conocerás aquí. Ojalá pudiera ofrecerte algo mejor, querida, pero sólo puedo decirte que hay un mundo más grande del que crees y que es posible que encuentres más calor allí fuera que aquí. No estarás sola, al menos al principio. Por desgracia, el Consejo condenará mañana a otro corazón bondadoso y valiente, a un kirath que lo único que hizo fue comportarse con honor, un concepto que muchos han olvidado'.

Alhana me soltó las manos y percibí un temblor de ira que la recorría. Sobreponiéndose, rebuscó en la bolsa de piel de gamo que llevaba colgada de la muñeca y extrajo una pequeña cajita cuadrada de nácar con incrustaciones de plata. La sostuvo un momento entre sus manos y abrió la tapa con delicadeza. Una pequeña bailarina empezó a dar vueltas con suavidad sobre sí misma mientras una fantasmal melodía recorría la celda, recordándome sin motivo cuando mi madre me acunaba en sus brazos al anochecer. Volví a sentir el calor de su piel y el olor del musgo, y sólo por aquéllo ya le debí más gratitud a Alhana de la que podía expresar. Noté las lágrimas cálidas sobre mis mejillas y no me sorprendí al ver que también brillaban en los ojos de la Reina, ahora tan claros que parecían faros a la titilante luz del candil. La Reina me tendió la diminuta cajita de música, hecha sin duda para las manos de un niño, sin cerrarla.

-'Mi madre me regaló esta caja de música cuando yo aún era un bebé. Es la nana que ella me cantaba, la que le había cantado su madre. Cuando ella murió, recuerdo que me dormía abrazada a la cajita de música, escuchando la canción'- una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla de porcelana- 'Quédatela, Elessar, con mi súplica de perdón. Sólo espero que te ayude a no olvidar del todo este Reino ingrato...'

Alhana acarició un instante mi cabello y luego abandonó la celda presurosa, recogiéndose el volante de la falda. El sonido de la pesada puerta cerrándose y las vueltas de la llave desentonaron con las suaves notas de la nana, que flotaban en la celda como gotas de agua...

_Las frías gotas de lluvia empapan mi cabello y resbalan por mi rostro, llevándose unas lágrimas indistinguibles. Me arrebujo más en las pesadas pieles, sin conseguir calentarme un ápice, mientras noto cómo ¿el sueño? empieza por fin a tirar de mí. Sin embargo, llevada por la memoria, aún me esfuerzo lo suficiente en las tinieblas para distinguir la figura de Vanir, aovillada como los demás contra la pared de roca mientras abraza protector a Karion, rendido al sueño. _

El letargo y el agotamiento me impiden, gracias a los dioses, recordar cómo fue nuestro viaje al borde exterior de Silvanost, en silencio y siempre de noche, como corresponde a dos exiliados condenados a no contemplar jamás de nuevo el esplendor verde y dorado de los robles. Sí recuerdo bien la mirada ausente de Vanir, el silencio azorado y avergonzado, en su caso impregnado también de rabia. También recuerdo el vértigo y las náuseas cuando los árboles, finalmente, quedaron detrás nuestro y sólo el río nos señaló el camino al norte, hacia las tierras de los humanos, una serpenteante cinta azul entre las colinas de hierba rala. Aquéllos días ninguno de los dos lloró, Vanir quizás más por orgullo y yo porque, simplemente, no conseguía que mi mente aceptara la situación en la que me encontraba. Movía los pies, comía las exiguas raciones que nos habían dado, bebía agua del río, pero no conseguía asumir que no me quedaba nada en el mundo: ni familia, ni hogar, ni patria, ni apellido...Nada. Mi nombre habría sido borrado de todos los registros que aún se conservaran en Silvanost, y su pronunciación sería anatema para cualquier que me hubiera conocido, nunca podría volver al milenario robledal y cualquier elfo que me ayudara, o que simplemente hablara conmigo, sufriría las consecuencias. Simplemente, había dejado de existir para el único hogar que siempre había conocido.

Hasta aquel día...Polvo en el horizonte poco después de amanecer junto al río. Figuras negras a caballo que se acercan a nosotros. Pánico al no encontrar ningún refugio en campo abierto. Fulgor del sol en los ojos: un estruendo desgarra los cielos. Un rayo rojo y dorado se lanza en picado hacia nosotros. Grito. Vanir grita. El dragón pliega las alas y pica. Veo cómo abre la boca. Dejo de oír a Vanir. El infierno se desata en la tierra. El dragón describe un círculo a mi alrededor arrojando su aliento de llamas. Me aprisiona en una jaula de fuego. Intento respirar pero el aire no llega a mis pulmones. Oigo cómo la tierra tiembla bajo mis pies con el estrépito de la caballería. Un rugido triunfal estalla en mis oídos. Noto el calor de las llamas en mi piel. Quiero gritar pero la boca se me llena de las cenizas de la tierra. Me ahogo en mi prisión de fuego y sólo veo rojo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté en la celda creí que había retrocedido en el tiempo y que volvía a esperar mi juicio. ¿Quizás me habían concedido una segunda oportunidad? Pero aquella oscuridad lóbrega, húmeda y pútrida no era Silvanoshei. No, aquel era el agujero donde morían las últimas esperanzas. De allí, fuera donde fuera, lo supe enseguida, no se salía con vida. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. ¿Qué querían de mí mis captores? Nunca me lo explicaron. ¿Por qué me alimentaron y saciaron mi sed? No conseguía entender ni una palabra de su idioma. En aquellos primeros ¿días, horas, semanas? en aquel agujero sin vida aprendí a temer a los humanos.

Me habían quitado todas mis pertenencias, incluido mi símbolo, privándome de todo apoyo de mi diosa excepto el que guardaba aún en mi mente. Sólo me dejaron un fino sayo gris que olía a sudor, a enfermedad y a muerte y que me mantuvo temblando de frío en las tinieblas, mientras las argollas que sujetaban mis manos se clavaban en mi piel. Habría preferido morir en aquel momento si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba. Cuando me sacaron a rastras de la celda di gracias a Quenesti-Pah por la ejecución que me aguardaba, lamentando no haber tenido una vida más útil. Pero cuando entré en aquella habitación inmunda que olía a carne quemada y a orines y donde la desesperación había impregnado las paredes, comprendí que aún tendría que sufrir mucho antes de sentir la amable mano de mi diosa.

Forcejeé inútilmente llevada por el pánico, lo que me valió un golpe seco en el estómago de uno de aquellos ¿soldados?, que me ató de pies y manos a una especie de ¿máquina?, impidiéndome doblarme sobre mí misma. La bilis me subió a la garganta al percibir la oscura maldad de aquella invención, el calor y el olor a sangre seca. Quise gritar pero entonces entró en mi campo visual el ser más espantoso que había visto. Parecía un hombre entrado en años, con incontables arrugas grabadas en un rostro cruel de rasgos enjutos y canas blancas salpicando un cabello negro. Vestía una túnica roja con las mangas arremangadas, dejando ver unos antebrazos fibrosos con marcadas venas que me recordaron a serpientes. Lo peor eran sus ojos: cuando fijó en mí aquella mirada anaranjada, donde bailaban las llamas del Abismo, leí muerte en ella. Un aura negra y ardiente partía de aquel ser, empujando contra mí y llenando la habitación, demasiado pequeña para él. Algo en mi mente que no había sabido que existía hasta entonces se revolvió con asco y me gritó: "¡Anatema!"

Alzó una mano de largas uñas y forcejeé contra la banda de acero que me inmovilizaba la cabeza para impedir, sin lograrlo, que me tomara la barbilla. Ví como sus fosas nasales se dilataban, como oliéndome y quise vomitar. Su voz grave reververaba contra los muros de piedra, pero su entonación baja parecía el siseo de una víbora, violando las sutiles melodías del idioma élfico.

-'Hueles de forma extraña, elfa. A árboles mentolados, como todos los tuyos, pero con una nota floral'- se pasó la lengua por los labios y dejé completamente de sentir mi cuerpo.- 'Quizás podamos aprovechar más de ti de lo que solemos extraer de tu débil raza. Aunque...'- su pulgar ardiente acarició mi mejilla y aborrecí no ser capaz de cerrar los ojos- 'te garantizo que, si sobrevives a una primera sesión, querrás morir como los demás' .-acercó su cara a centímetros de la mía y ladeó la cabeza, aspirando el aroma de mi cuello. Ahora sí, cerré los ojos y deseé no abrirlos nunca más- 'Un desperdicio. Podría haberte saboreado, pero tengo que ser práctico. Ahora que nos has dado lo que buscábamos, habrá que ver qué más podremos sacarte para colmar nuestras...otras necesidades'.

Sentí que se retiraba unos centímetros y cometí el error de abrir los ojos. El ¿humano? colocó sus manos sobre unas agarraderas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, sin desviar su mirada de la mía, sin parpadear. Noté la oleada de calor que emanó de golpe de su cuerpo, antes de que una brutal descarga de magia pura pasara desde sus manos a los conductos que configuraban la máquina a la que estaba atada_. Dioses, no quería recordar...no quería recordar_. Pero el dolor era demasiado atroz como para olvidarlo. Mis venas se secaron cuando el incendio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mi sangre se convirtió en cenizas y escapó por todos los poros de mi cuerpo, mi cerebro se descompuso en arena mientras me mordí la lengua con los espamos de la muerte y mis ojos empezaron a salirse de sus órbitas en un mar de sangre. El dolor redujo mi cuerpo a polvo e hizo añicos mi mente, borrando toda conciencia...

-'Nnngh...Nnnngh'

Un lamento animal penetró en la bruma de cenizas en que me había convertido.

-'Nnnnn...Nnnnnn'

Un quejido quebrado y seco se abrió paso entre el miasma de mi mente, atrayéndome al mundo físico.

-'Nnnnoo....Nnnooooooo!'

El cuero viejo que eran ahora mis cuerdas vocales se retorció sobre sí mismo con mi gemido, clavándome agujas en la garganta. El pánico atroz me devolvió al purgatorio en que estaba viviendo entre chasquidos de mis propios huesos. No sentía el cuerpo, no veía, no tocaba nada, sólo notaba el sabor de cenizas de sangre en mi boca y sólo olía el hedor de la carne quemada. El cuerpo me ardía como el de un cadáver carbonizado, pero aquel atroz dolor me decía que -_'imposible'- _seguía viva. Quise llorar pero las lágrimas no acudieron, como si no quedara en mí ni una gota de líquido. Sólo pude convulsionarme entre angustiados sonidos que retorcieron aún más mi garganta.

Un rayo de luz que hirió mis ojos se filtró entre las tinieblas. Creí oir pasos, pero la sangre seca debía estar taponando mis oídos y me sorprendí cuando noté un cuerpo cerca mío. Entreabrí los ojos sin conseguir enfocarlos para notar que alguien llevaba un vaso con agua a mis labios. Bebí con avidez. Un vaso, dos, tres. Nada parecía ablandar el cuero reseco de mi garganta y mis venas, pero al cabo noté que empezaba a tener arcadas y dejaron de darme agua. La luz desapareció casi por completo, dejando sólo un leve resplandor que se filtraba por lo que reconocí como el ventanuco de la celda. _La celda_...Aquel hueco infecto para los condenados a muerte.

Había sobrevivido a lo que fuera que me habían hecho. Notaba mi cuerpo seco, como si me hubieran extraído toda sangre y toda humedad, incluso el tuétano de los huesos dolía. Pero más allá del dolor físico había algo más: mis sentidos, normalmente tan agudos, casi habían desaparecido. No notaba el suelo de la celda, casi no veía, apenas oía, el sabor de la sangre en mi boca era imperceptible. Era como si me hubieran robado toda fuerza vital además del puro componente físico. Bien, no toda, ya que aún vivía. Aquel pensamiento, en vez de darme fuerzas, me provocó una oleada de puro terror animal. Sólo podía haber un motivo para que quien fuera me hubiera devuelto a la celda y por el que ahora, después de torturarme, cuidaba de mí: querían volver a meterme en aquella máquina.

Vomité sangre. Ya me lo había dicho aquel ser: si sobrevivía a una primera sesión rezaría por la muerte. Y aquello fue lo que hice. En la oscuridad de la celda, sin poder levantar la cabeza de mis propios vómitos, recé a Qenesti-Pah para que pusiera fin a mi vida. Recé, rogué y supliqué en vano. La Dama Azul nunca ponía fin a una vida. Jamás. Mientras había vida existía esperanza. Casi reí. ¿Esperanza en la antesala del Abismo?. Yo no la veía. Aunque, a veces, es nuestra incapacidad para mirar lo que nos priva de ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió antes de que pudiera moverme. Perdí y recuperé la conciencia varias veces. En ocasiones me despertaba con la sensación del agua contra mis labios, en otras abría los ojos para ver sólo la oscuridad perforada por dos pequeños faros rojos. Cuando pude volver a notar de nuevo el cuerpo reparé en que tenía las muñecas atadas con grilletes y que una cadena me mantenía ligada a la pared. ¿Qué creían que podía hacer yo? Me esforcé por abrir los ojos intentando comprender el por qué de aquel cambio. Y lo que vi hizo que la primera, diminuta y vacilante llama de esperanza comenzara a titilar en mi alma.

Ante mí, en la misma celda, habían encadenado a un hombre. Debían considerarlo mucho más peligroso que yo, porque sus brazos estaban inmovilizados con dos gruesas cadenas en vez de una, que le mantenían en una forzada pose, arrodillado y con los brazos en cruz. Vestía sólo unos harapos oscuros por pantalones y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una crosta continua de sangre reseca, rota aquí y allá por heridas que aún supuraban. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho, por lo que no le vi la cara, sólo distinguí un largo cabello oscuro. Parecía humano, a juzgar por la enorme musculatura que podía adivinar. Estaba claro que había pasado por la misma tortura que yo e hice ademán de levantarme instintivamente para aliviar su dolor, sólo para caer de rodillas al trastabillar con mis propias cadenas y con mi debilidad.

Quizás fue el tintineo del metal al moverme, pero el humano alzó la cabeza con un temblor. No pude apreciar sus rasgos, pero sí vi, entre los húmedos mechones de su cabello, dos ojos rojos como los rubíes que me miraban. Contuve el aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que enfocara la vista en su estado? Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y entrecerrados, pero aún así en aquellas profundidades carmesíes brillaba algo que supe que podía salvarnos, al menos a él mismo y a los otros prisioneros esperando tortura: ira. Si aquel humano aún podía albergar una emoción tan fuerte es que aún no había cedido a los deseos de morir, que aún podía luchar. Seguí atrapada en su mirada mientras me di cuenta de que su complexión era la de un guerrero y comprendí de repente por qué me habían encadenado, a pesar de que mi estado no representaba un peligro para nadie: él podía luchar...y yo podía sanarle.

¿Quizás por eso Qenesti-Pah no había cedido a mis súplicas? ¿Por qué yo, con mi muerte, quizás podría ayudar a vivir a otra persona, a alguien que trabajaría por un mundo mejor? Me aferré a aquella convicción mientras el prisionero, extenuado, dejaba caer la cabeza y su cuerpo se aflojaba. Ahora sé que también me animaba un pensamiento más alejado del sentimiento religioso: algo en alguna oscura parte de mí se rebelaba contra la idea de ver morir en aquel sucio agujero, en aquellas condiciones inhumanas, a alguien que, sin duda, había sido una criatura orgullosa y poderosa. Simplemente, no soportaba verle en aquellas condiciones. Supe que sólo tendría una oportunidad: cuando vinieran a buscarme para llevarme a la muerte, porque era improbable que sobreviviera a una segunda sesión, tenía que aprovechar que mis captores me desataban para curarle...y esperar que pudiera reaccionar y liberarse. Era una esperanza diminuta, casi absurda, pero a las puertas de la agonía era lo único que tenía.

Me aferré a mi recién encontrada fuerza mientras me despedía mentalmente de todo cuanto había amado. Recreé mentalmente todos los amaneceres y los cambios de estaciones entre los robles que fui capaz de recordar, el tacto del musgo y el canto de los pájaros, la canción de mi madre y los abrazos de mi padre, el amor de Jhael mientras lo tuve...lamentando no haber sabido vivir cada momento, concederles mayor importancia para que me acompañaran ahora que mi existencia se acababa. Deseé haber sabido expresar mejor mi amor a cuantos me rodeaban y haber contribuido más a mejorar las vidas de los demás. Pero, al menos, podía intentar salvar una vida. Con la liberación que otorgaba el saberse a punto de finalizar mi camino, deseé también haber podido conocer al hombre de los ojos de rubí, saber qué le impulsaba, qué había detrás de aquella fuerza y aquella furia, compartir la historia del único humano que, en aquel momento, no me aterrorizaba.

Cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, casi sonreí. Había llegado el momento y yo estaba preparada. Mientras me desataban, agradecí a Quenesti-Pah que el humano estuviera consciente. Cuando me intentaron arrastrar fuera de la celda, no me fue difícil tropezarme y dejarme caer en el suelo, ni siquiera tuve que fingir. En el momento en que toqué el brazo del humano y dejé que la vida fluyera a través de mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Intenté que mi mirada transmitiera entereza, ánimo y felicidad...Felicidad porque, antes de morir, aquel hombre había conseguido devolverme algo de esperanza de que mi vida quizás no habría sido en vano. Felicidad porque moriría sabiendo al fin apreciar todos los pequeños momentos que la vida nos da y que, por su simplicidad, a menudo no valoramos. Sólo por aquello aquel humano desconocido tenía mi amor. Al menos, ahora podía morir en paz...

_La potencia mental de Red me golpea psíquicamente con la fuerza de un ariete de asedio, alcanzando mi aletargada conciencia y arrastrándola de vuelta al mundo físico con tal ímpetu que mis ojos se abren de golpe, como por ensalmo. Mi final se convierte en mi nuevo principio cuando me estrello contra sus iris de rubí, con la preocupación y la furia grabados a fuergo. Me sacude por los brazos, pero yo no los noto. El frío helado se extiende por mis huesos hasta mi piel y mis dientes castañetean con tal fuerza que me muerdo la lengua, probando el sabor metálico de mi sangre._

_Los recuerdos se mezclan con el presente y no sé dónde estoy al darme cuenta de que casi no siento los brazos y las piernas y de que la oscuridad me envuelve. ¿Vuelvo a estar en la celda? Oigo voces a mi alrededor y a eso me aferro. En la celda nadie hablaba. Reconozco algunas y sé que estoy entre amigos. ¿Qué me ha pasado? Intento mover las extremidades pero no responden. Y el frío...La parte de mi mente que Red ha despertado se da cuenta de que he sucumbido a la letanía del agua y la hierba, de que mi parte sidhe ha tomado el control y me ha embaucado con sus falsas promesas de descanso y olvido. _

_-'T-t-tengo f-f-frío'.- me oigo farfullar, sorprendida de que aún sepa cómo usar la voz._

_Conversaciones, palabras a mi alrededor. Vuelvo a morderme la lengua. ¿Es que no queda calor en el mundo? No noto mi piel._

_Unos brazos fuertes, vivos y cálidos me levantan. El mundo se mueve a mi alrededor hasta que mi portador vuelve a sentarse y me acomoda en su regazo, acunándome contra su pecho y tapándome, aislándome del entorno. Sollozo y me acurruco contra él, sintiendo por primera vez la fuerza y el calor de Red. El mundo a mi alrededor desaparece bajo la piel con que me cubre y me concentro sólo en ese calor, absorbiéndolo. ¡Cuántas noches he deseado esto! ¡Cuán a menudo me he imaginado a mí misma estrechada en esos brazos, sintiendo sus fuerzas y sus debilidades, confortándonos hablando de cosas serias y cosas vanas! _

_Incapaz de pensar con coherencia, dejo que mis manos -vuelvo a notarlas- recorran su espalda y su pelo empapado. Me hablan de potencia y orgullo pero también de suavidad y vulnerabilidad humanas. Dejo que mi mente se acerque, tímidamente, a la suya, con la fútil esperanza de encontrar alguno de mis sentimientos reproducidos en ella. Pero su mente está distante, fría, ocupada en otros asuntos. Me ofrece su cuerpo para calentar el mío, probablemente porque es lo único cálido que queda en este infierno de agua, pero su corazón, lo que me es más querido, lo que más amo, lo mantiene deliberadamente lejos._

_Lloro con tal fuerza que parece que la lluvia se haya apoderado de mí, pero me muerdo el labio para que no me oiga. No quiero que su desprecio por mi debilidad haga que me niegue el calor, lo único que me está dando, mientras me río de mis pensamientos en la celda. ¿A qué más aspirabas, niña tonta y avariciosa? Tu diosa te concedió el don necesario para salvarle la vida, ¿acaso creías que te iba a regalar también los dones necesarios para conseguir su corazón?_

**ADVERTENCIA:** El mundo de Krynn pertenece, en su mayoría, a Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman, así como algunos de los hechos que se mencionan aparecen en la campaña oficial Age of Mortals. No obstante, los personajes, sus historias personales y algunas modificaciones en el mundo de Dragonlance son cosa mía.

**RESUMEN:** Elessar, la clériga elfa de Mishakal, reflexiona sobre su vida mientras lucha por no ceder a la llamada de la tierra en unas llanuras azotadas por el monzón. ¿Puede quedar alguna esperanza de calor cuando el mundo parece sumido en la noche y el frío?. Uno de los fics más largos que he escrito sobre un personaje que me es muy querido. Si tienes tiempo de leerlo y puedes enviarme algun comentario, te lo agradeceré de corazón." Sidhe": palabra élfica para hada. "Quenesti-Pah": nombre élfico de Mishakal, diosa de la Sanación.

**RESUMEN:** Elessar, la clériga elfa de Mishakal, reflexiona sobre su vida mientras lucha por no ceder a la llamada de la tierra en unas llanuras azotadas por el monzón. ¿Puede quedar alguna esperanza de calor cuando al mundo parece tragado por la noche y el frío?. Uno de los fics más largos que he escrito sobre un personaje que me es muy querido. Si tienes tiempo de leerlo y puedes enviarme algun comentario, te lo agradeceré de corazón.


End file.
